upernavikfandomcom-20200213-history
Upernavik Wiki
Welcome to -22 So yeah, this wiki about a old wasteland RP game on LEGO game... What -22 about Some weeb trash. https://www.roblox.com/games/292416955/22-and-Dropping-Pr-ven https://www.roblox.com/games/166105488/22-and-Dropping-Upernavik https://www.roblox.com/games/450425051/SUNRISE https://www.roblox.com/games/7916689/22-and-Dropping-The-sequel-Big https://www.roblox.com/games/4648902/22-and-Dropping-The-original-Big https://www.roblox.com/games/3952516/22-and-Dropping-Upernavik https://www.roblox.com/games/611049899/Multi-Project-Sculpting-Place https://www.roblox.com/games/295597289/The-Cold-The-Lost-Expedition https://www.roblox.com/games/361763218/Vasteness-Ever-Endless https://www.roblox.com/games/55563917/Southern-Khang-Koff-Enge https://www.roblox.com/games/461417767/22-And-Dropping-Upernavik https://www.roblox.com/games/13670779/Crimson-Sands https://www.roblox.com/games/80689225/22-and-dropping-different-version Modern Day Lore: Main lore In 2020 large deposits of oil were found throughout the United Sates. This seemed to be divine intervention as America was going through an economic recession that threatened to become the second American depression. On top of this America still found itself involved in Middle Eastern Conflicts, despite the support for Middle Eastern intervention having hit an all time low. Because of this America began a calculated withdraw from the region in an attempt to save face. With an increased vacuum of power created, Russia seized on this opportunity. First, Russia oversaw the end of the Syrian Civil War. With little objection from a weary world Russia set up a new Syrian puppet government. Two years later Russia controlled almost a third of Middle Eastern Oil. Most of Europe had little objection to this as Russia was proving to be the only country successfully containing terrorism. In 2023 the Russian President met secretly with the leaders of China and Germany with the goal of forming a wide reaching alliance.(At this point the EU had nearly dissolved as Germany had been electing a more conservative government for years.) For weeks they privately discussed military mobilization to take over the counties of Europe and Asia. At negotiations end it was agreed that China would control the rest of Asia, Germany would have all of Eastern Europe and Russia would control the United States, thus forming The Grand Federation. 3 months later on July 26th, 2023 a document was intercepted by the Russians that was being sent from Saudi Arabia to Turkey. According to the Russians, the document contained plans to start civil riots in Russia in an attempt to overthrow the government. The Federation gathered more and more evidence and when it was made public, citizens throughout Europe were outraged, quickly leading to Turkey being expelled from NATO. The Federation took advantage of this and the three allies declared war on Turkey and Saudi Arabia. The war lasted for only 6 months with the Federation overwhelming the two countries and forcing them into submission. America retained neutrality using the age old phrase that America was not to get involved “over there.” This position would prove to be fatal.(edited) For years America was the main supplier of oil to the world as Russia had drastically raked up its prices in the Middle East, sending countries to America. This flooding at first helped the American Economy boom, but soon turned into a disaster. America did not anticipate such an influx of demand, causing the oil fields to run out. Unable to supply countries with the oil they had purchased America quickly began to default. The final blow came when Russia shut down oil sales to other nations. The American economy went into a tailspin and within two months America found herself bankrupt. The Federation used their essential monopoly of oil to drive the rest of the world nearly into the ground. In order to regain the right to purchase oil, NATO was dissolved and Denmark reluctantly became a German state. Riots and revolution spread across America due to soldiers refusing to continue to support the current American Government. One new party emerged, known as the New American Party, its leader being James Montmif. Montmif stressed that if the nation was to survive it had to have one supreme commander voted by the people. President Hughes condemned this party calling Montmif nothing short of a communist. His words fell upon deaf ears and in 2027 Hughes was assassinated. The people quickly jumped at this, storming the White House and refusing to allow the Vice President to take control. Instead, James Montmif was instituted as the new president. Montmif quickly condemned the actions of the Russians, accusing the Grand Federation of trying to achieve world domination. A famous quote from Montmif came when asked how America would stop the new three world powers. Montmif simply responded, “They now control these lands, and Europe saw fit to allow it, but space shall once more become America’s frontier.” Montmif quickly began to put funds into what remained of the NASA program. The first major program was one that was already almost completed, a mission to set up outposts in Mars. The Mars Program was quickly set into gear and Montmif traveled to Europe to meet with allies. On his return home Montmif was informed that the Mars mission was a go. Montmif watched as the Space Shuttle named after him launched and began its trip to Mars. But this is not what happened. Montmiff was horrified as he watched the shuttle exploded only minutes after takeoff, sending a gigantic fireball through the air. Reports of the shuttles failure spread across the world and Montmif took it personally. Montmiff firmly believed that the Federation had tampered with the project and called on Europe to take swift action which went un-answered again. Montmiff was ready to declare war, but something happened first. Due to severe weather a catastrophic meltdown occurred at China’s main nuclear facility, sending the entire world into chaos. Hours later, dying of radiation poisoning the Chinese chairmen ordered the missiles to be fired. The first missile hit London on April 16th, 2029 at 7 P.M. Monmif, sitting in his White House apartment watched as chaos spread through Europe and news of warheads moving to the United States. With a sigh and a shake of his head the United States warheads were unleashed against the Federation. ———————POST DEVASTATION—————————— Months after the devastation man still found himself surviving within what withered world was left. Most of the known world was now in complete chaos. Eastern Europe was plagued with radiation, and Western Europe/America's were leveled by the war. Countries soon ceased to exist. The remnants of the American Military took control of whatever had value; underground labs, water purification plants, and general left the population to die. The Federation tried to maintain control for the first few months, but relations quickly fell apart. Soon the Federation split into the remnants of Russia and Germany, waging wars within their joint military instillation, most notably in Greenland. Fighting continued, food grew less, cannibals grew more, and mutants began to take control of the world. Forced to try to find a more stable environment people fled to Greenland, where it was rumored to be one of the only places left untouched by the devastation. It has been around 100 years since these events occurred and now the new survivors of this world find themselves in an endless struggle in Greenland. You also find yourself in this same strife...who will survive? ————————OUTPOST 22-3———————— Outpost 22-3 is the remnants of the allied European countries lost to the final days of civilization. After the devastation had ended, any survivors fled their homes and sought refugee in the areas of Greenland. There, the survivors learned to work with the Halvdes and offer them protection, an alliance that is still held today. The Outpost believes in offering shelter and help to all who seek it. Currently, Outpost 22-3 runs on the old monarchy system of Europe. ——————————HALVDES—————————— In 2024 the Grand Federation began experimental tests within their underground facilities in Prøven. The goal of these tests was to create a new type of soldier using resources already provided by nature. The victims for these tests were the native wolves of Prøven. For years the Federation sought to create this new type of weapon until finally in 2027 the Halvde was born, capable of human functions, emotions, and thought process. The trouble was many of the Halvdes seemed to retain their natural intuition as wolves, causing many of the researches to be attacked. When the war had finally ended, Halvdes vastly outnumbered humans in Prøven, and controlled the island until survivors of the war started to arrive. Though at first there was little direct conflict, there has always been distrust and tension between Halvdes and Humans, even to this day. Halvdes on the island now have started fighting for their lives, with many forced to go into hiding do to persecutions ———————CANON DISC MESSAGES—————————— CANON Outpost 22-3 has began warning travelers of a Hostile group of Halvde's in Proven after several patrols were jumped and nearly massacred. CANON A major attack has occurred at Grendel as Halvde terrorists attacked UAE and Outpost 22-3 soldiers alike. In the chaos, a 22-3 soldier accidentally shot a UAE soldier, or so that is what the UAE claims., sending tensions to an even higher level. canon I think. The UAE and 22-3 made ceasefire. Free Assets of -22 https://www.roblox.com/library/161569113/Free-Morph-Template https://www.roblox.com/catalog/161903824/Public-Kore-Shrine https://www.roblox.com/catalog/2571664194/Upernavik-Props https://www.roblox.com/library/182008247/Blame-Kilano-Sign https://www.roblox.com/library/911197438/22-and-Dropping-Old-Version https://www.roblox.com/library/2425203392/C-H-E-E-S-E https://www.roblox.com/library/2574830350/Ancient-text https://www.roblox.com/library/2571979231/FBI-OPEN-UP-YOU-STOLEN-MODELS Known Devs of -22 https://www.roblox.com/users/23406/profile https://www.roblox.com/users/833390/profile#!/about https://www.roblox.com/users/2427031/profile#!/about https://www.roblox.com/users/52439266/profile https://www.roblox.com/users/30870885/profile (aka the best man alive) https://www.roblox.com/users/274368/profile (aka maybe most hated man alive) -22 Groups https://www.roblox.com/groups/group.aspx?gid=218702 https://www.roblox.com/groups/group.aspx?gid=2768138 https://www.roblox.com/groups/group.aspx?gid=461962 https://www.roblox.com/groups/group.aspx?gid=254080 https://www.roblox.com/groups/group.aspx?gid=198528 https://www.roblox.com/Groups/group.aspx?gid=219577 https://www.roblox.com/Groups/group.aspx?gid=337170 https://www.roblox.com/groups/group.aspx?gid=306397 https://www.roblox.com/Groups/Group.aspx?gid=2690803 https://www.roblox.com/groups/group.aspx?gid=2987642 Alt-side of -22 The wrong neighborhood. https://www.roblox.com/games/940941268/New-Update-Whispers-of-the-Zone https://www.roblox.com/games/390937540/Days-After-the-End-Scorch https://www.roblox.com/games/162258530/Days-After-the-End-Midwest-1-6-PINEFALL-UPDATE https://www.roblox.com/games/546972842/After-The-Flash-3-Sandstorm-Reimagined https://www.roblox.com/games/54747950/Blastaway-Newmex-WIP https://www.roblox.com/games/283262829/Exhibition-Station https://www.roblox.com/games/387825919/Deep-Impact-FilteringEnabled https://www.roblox.com/games/177752858/May-Day-Station https://www.roblox.com/games/6589956/A-Cold-Fate-Greenshire https://www.roblox.com/games/20312025/East-Square-Metro https://www.roblox.com/games/10891070/Metro-2033-Green-Station-V4-3-4 https://www.roblox.com/games/54236009/A-Cold-Fate-Eiszeit https://www.roblox.com/games/245264645/Welcome-to-the-Machine https://www.roblox.com/games/216760150/Calcesvaille-Steampunk-Roleplay https://www.roblox.com/games/236712369/Requiem-for-the-Umbrella-Man https://www.roblox.com/games/433103469/Blastaway-The-Lost-Wastelands https://www.roblox.com/games/32744428/The-Stranded-Defence-UNCOPYLOCKED https://www.roblox.com/games/520224444/Johnson-Residence-I-Atlanta-GA-90001 https://www.roblox.com/games/627328317/GLOBELORE-RP-V-2-1 https://www.roblox.com/games/121045320/SCARECROW-THE-BADLANDS-Classic https://www.roblox.com/games/2566530242/The-Marvelous-Multiverse-Roleplay https://www.roblox.com/games/276539230/Baelfrost-The-Tundra-of-Solus-Post-Apoc-RP https://www.roblox.com/games/2541248913/Alaskan-Frontier https://www.roblox.com/games/545545163/After-The-Flash-Deep-Winter https://www.roblox.com/games/347727310/Dark-Winter-RPG-Brooklyn-Yellow-Zone https://www.roblox.com/games/6595504/After-The-Flash-Darkness-4 https://www.roblox.com/games/85697719/Kingdom-Life-II-Updated https://www.roblox.com/games/2109347902/Build-A-Vast-Empire-FE https://www.roblox.com/games/2551184308/After-The-Flash-Mirage https://www.roblox.com/games/433103469/Blastaway-The-Lost-Wastelands Rules of Upernavik Wiki * Sarcasm need be at it finest. * Making fun of past. * Have a e-mail link to fortnite account. Useful Command For Upernavik Wiki Special:AllPages Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse